Hunter
The Hunter is one of the available Classes. They boast high Agility, and middling Strength and Intellect. This class is unlocked by killing an enemy with a bow or purchasing the class for 30 Hero Points. Starting State Stats: *Life: 100 *Stamina: 15 *Weight Limit: 16 *Strength: 1 *Agility: 2 *Vitality: 0 *Intellect: 1 *Willpower: 0 *Charisma: 0 Equipment: *Weapon: Hunter's Bow *Armor: Traveler's Clothes *Accessory: Wooden Arrows (99) *Inventory: Iron Arrows (20) Abilities Class Ability: Hunter's Instinct: Displays the remaining life of all enemies, NPCs and chests, and detects the position of any offscreen enemies within a 20 square range. It also increases Bow attack range by 1 square. Piercing Shot *Requirement: None *Cost: 7 Stamina *Fires an arrow that hits multiple enemies in a straight line with a range of 5 tiles. *Reduces weapon durability at 3x the normal rate. Dash *Requirement: None *Cost: 2 Stamina, and drains Stamina as you move. *Increases movement speed for 20 turns (only 8 turns on Maniac Mode). *Any other action besides movement will cancel the effect. New abilities in Plus Handmade Arrow *Requirement: None *Cost: 60% Energy *Creates 50 wooden arrows Super Rapid Fire * unlocked at level 30 * Can be used twice per day * costs: 30% Energy * blows enemy 3 tiles back * Delivers 3 rapid fire shots, Combo hit Rate can increase this to 5 arrows Pros and Cons Pros: *High Agility. The Dash ability combined with a decent Strength stat makes you very good at avoiding combat or "kiting" foes (attacking from a distance and then running away until they fall more than one space behind to attack again) with bows or spears. *Very high Stamina lets you use piercing shot and dash frequently. *Can see enemy health to judge their strength--especially important for guessing which modifier an enemy has. *Mountainclimbing saves you from tough spots and, at high levels, allows crossing mountains as if they were normal terrain, making you near invincible. Cons: *Health is as low as for a Force User! You are very fragile in melee combat, especially if you do not have a shield. *Starting equipment offers no good way of looting chests. *Kiting is not very effective against the Demon Lord and is not well suited to most dungeons. Tips *Between your Agility, Dash and Mountainclimbing, there is no reason a hunter should ever be in a fight unless you're pretty sure you can win. This goes double for attacking when your opponent can actually retaliate. *Although the name and abilities suggest bows, Hunters are quite effective with a spear as well. Their high Agility gives a good chance of attacking twice (or more), which bows cannot do. Be careful though, as you usually only get one free hit with a spear unless you're fast enough to get extra turns relative to the enemy. *Piercing shot can attack enemies through walls. At high strength it can also be used to destroy walls quickly using a bow when you don't have time to switch to a melee weapon. *Remember to get uncrossable terrain between you and an enemy so you can freely attack with a bow or spear until they are dead. *Once you reach level 5 in mountainclimbing, you can cross mountains in only one turn for a trivial stamina cost. Abuse this; almost no enemies can hurt you if a mountain is between you and it, but you can still hurt them. Consider taking the Cliffhanger perk to reach this point faster. *Do not use perks or the Goddess statue to raise your agility further; the biggest advantage of agility is Combo Hits, but bows cannot combo. Strength is much more effective. *Always buy all the arrows in shops, even if you don't think you'll use them all. Arrows weigh nothing, but are a finite resource, so stock up when you can. Category:Classes